Trust
by prof.awsome
Summary: Ash and friends are on their way to Driftvale city to meet May and Ash has something to tell her and vice versa. but what happens when a mysterious stranger asks them for help. find out. also this does have advanceshipping parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first ever published story, so I hope you guys like it and please comment. I will not take bad comments personally.**

Chapter 1: the beginning

Ash and co. are making their way to driftvale city for a very special arrival at the docks. "Come on guys we have to hurry up or we'll be late," yelled Ash at his friends behind him.

"Ash slow down, were all tired," complained Iris

"Ya Ash," agreed Cilan

"Pika pi," complained Pikachu

"Xew," complained Axew

"If we don't pick up the pace we're going to be late," Ash said in a hurried tone.

"Look, Ash, I know you want to see your girlfriend but…," Iris started

"She is not my girlfriend! She's just a close friend!" Ash yelled and started to become mad.

"Not by the way you talk about her," Iris said with a smirk on her face.

"You little…" Ash said angrily and started to march over to her.

"Look, Ash," Cilan said as he got between them "We really are all tired so we can just please slow down?"

"Fine, I guess we can slow down," Ash said as he started to walk at a normal pace. "_Man this sucks I_ _really wanted to get there as fast as possible to meet her there_" Ash thought to himself, _"I hope I'll be_ _able to tell her how I really feel_"

_Half an hour later…_

"Told you we would make it on time Ash" said Cilan as they just got to the harbor.

"I guess you were right. I was just a little excited" said Ash

"Ya to see your girlfriend" said Iris in a mocking tone.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Shuuurre"

"She is not! And that's…"

"Ash!" said a familiar female voice excitedly

"May, you're here!"

They both ran toward each other and gave each other a hug. She was wearing a blue bandana on her head, red sleeveless shirt, white skirt, blue sneakers, and black gloves. "I can't believe you're here May" said Ash happily.

"I can't either, I have heard so many things about this place and it's amazing" she said enthusiastically

"Pikachu" said Pikachu happily.

"Good to see you to Pikachu" and she started to pet him

"So how's max"

"He's doing well, next April he will start his journey as a trainer"

"That's awesome, we'll finally be able to have our battle" Ash said excitedly

"Ya it will be amazing, so where are we staying?" asked May curiously

"There is a little hotel down the street. It's really nice"

"Uhem, earth to ignorant" said Iris said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry, May this Iris and Axew and that's Cilan" said ash in an embarrassed tone.

"Nice to finally meet you guys" said May

"Nice to meet you to" they both said simultaneously.

"Ash told me a lot about you guys" she said happily

"And he told us aaaaaalooooot about you"

"Ok why don't we go get checked in?" Ash said trying to change the subject.

"Ya, why don't we" Cilan said agreeing

They gang got into the lobby and Ash and Cilan got them checked in. "Ok, May and Iris you get room 267 and me and Ash get room 268 just in case there's an emergency"

"Ya now let's go put our stuff away so we can go look around" Ash said happily.

"Pika chu" Pikachu said enthusiastically.

"Ok" the other three said.

The gang went to their rooms, put their stuff away, and met outside. "Let's get a move on" ash said enthusiastically.

"Actually Ash, me and Iris have to get supplies for when we leave" Cilan said.

"Ok, and since you're going to be over there can you get Pikachu a checkup at the Pokémon center?" asked Ash.

"Ya sure thing" Cilan said as he was handed Pikachu.

"Oh I see" said Iris.

"See what?" asked ash.

"Nothing" she said with a smirk and winked.

"Ok, let's go then" said Cilan as they went different ways.

As ash and May were walking through the city and May said "Wow, this city is really nice," "_I wonder_ _how he feels about me_" thought May.

"Ya it really is," responded Ash. "_Wow May is cute_," he thought.

They both smiled at each other. Then, all of a sudden, THUD! A stranger literally ran into Ash. "Sorry" said Ash

"No, it was my fault I just really need to find some one that will help me" said the stranger in a worried tone. He was about 5"3, had blonde hair, gray-blue eyes, little pale, looked 13, and wore glasses and had braces. He was wearing a black and blue jacket with a pokeball design on the front, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

"We'll help, what's your name?" asked May

"My name is Chase"

**Tell how you think I did, chapter 2 will come really soon. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey told you guys chapter 2 would be up soon so here it is.**

Chapter 2: introductions and a problem

Ash, May, and Chase, after introducing himself as 13 and a top trainer in the Sinnoh and Unova regions, and a scientist and ranger in training, are heading to the store to find Iris and Cilan. "Oh there they are, good they're checked out" May said in a hurried tone.

"Cilan, Iris" Ash said as he ran toward them.

"Hey Ash, May, who's this?" asked Cilan.

"I'm Chase, I have a problem and Ash and May said you guys could help me" said Chase in a worried tone.

"Ya we can, so what is it?" asked Iris who was starting to get very curious.

"its better we discuss this in private, for safety reasons" said Chase looked very nervous and a little jumpy.

"Ok we can talk about it in our hotel room" said Ash.

"That'll work" said Chase and they all made their way the hotel.

When they all got into Ash and Cilans' room, chase shut the door and closed the curtains. "Ok, who has heard of the legend of Lugia?" asked Chase. Only Ash raised his hand. "Ok, for those who don't know, when Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres start to fight, Lugia will come out of the sea and, with the help of the chosen one, end their fighting" said Chase as he pulled out a note book.

"And I have recently found a ruin saying that Lugia will also be summoned by a mystical orb and can be controlled by it as well. I also found the orb and someone found me" said chase sadly.

"Who was it" asked Iris.

"A spy for an evil pirate by the name of Night Blade" said chase angrily for some reason, "He wants to control Lugia so he can rule the sea. Luckily I have evaded him long enough to realize that the orb I found was a fake, so I left it were Night Blade can find it, that way he can find it and think it's the real orb, but after this long I bet he knows it's a fake, so now he's after me and I have to find the real orb" Chase in a very worried tone.

"Do you know where it is?" asked May who now seemed very interested in the story.

"Yes I do know where it is. It's in a cave that's one day away and we have to hurry before he catches us" said Chase in a very worried tone and looked as though he bad something very bad on his mind.

"We can leave right now, all we need to do is grab our stuff" said Ash excitedly and jumped right out his seat.

"YA" agreed May as she stood up next to him and smiled.

"Sure" Cilan and Iris said simultaneously.

"Pika" said Pikachu enthusiastically.

"Axew" agreed Axew happily.

"Ok then, let's get our stuff and get going" said Chase excitedly as he stood up an picked up his backpack.

After about 10 minutes they got their items and met up in the lobby. "Oh, are you leaving?" asked the woman at the counter while she was doing something on the computer.

"No, we'll hopefully be back in a day or 2" said Cilan.

Then she looked up from the computer and said, "Well try not to miss the big Driftvale dance this Saturday. The theme is under the stars" said the woman.

"We'll try not to" Chase with a smile. Then they all walked and headed into the woods. After an hour of walking Ash looked at May, who was in front of him, and thought about slow dancing with her at that dance. The thought subconsciously made him smile and blush. Then Chase looked over to Ash and saw him smiling and blushing at May and he realized what was going on. After about another hour the sky was getting dark and they came to a clearing so Chase said "Let's camp hear for the night. So we have more energy for tomorrow".

"Ya" said Cilan agreeing, "I'll start the fire and get cooking", then he started to put out the cooking equipment.

Chase then said, "Ash and I will get some water; my map says that there is a stream nearby" and nodded at Ash.

"Ok" said ash and walked off with chase.

"Hey May, you want to help me gather berries?" asked Iris ash she looked at May.

"Ya sure Iris" said May happily.

"Hey Pikachu, why don't you stay here and help Cilan with the cooking?" asked Ash.

"Pika pi" said Pikachu. Then he climbed off ash's shoulder and ran to help Cilan.

"Come on let's go get that water" said Chase and they continued.

After about a minuet of walking through the forest Chase finally said "You like her don't you" with a smile.

"Who?" asked Ash looking confused.

"May. You like her don't you" said Chase.

"Well she is a good friend but I don't see what you mean" said Ash trying not to blow it.

"You do know what I mean. You like May more than that don't you" said Chase and smiled.

"What! No I don't!" exclaimed Ash and started to blush.

"Come you can tell me. I won't tell anyone" said Chase calmly.

"I don't" said Ash in an irritated tone.

"Come on" said chase, "you can trust me, I promise" as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, she is cute and we have known each other for a while. I just don't know how she feels about me" said Ash looking embarrassed and still blushing.

"Then find out" said chase, "what you need to do is when we are at that dance and they play a slow song ask and then you two can about how you feel each other"

"Ok, I think that might work. So is there someone you like?" asked Ash as he looked to see Chase and didn't find him. Then he turned around to see that he stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking down and was about in tears. "Hey you ok?" asked ash.

"Y… ya" said Chase as he wiped a tear from his cheek, "Let's…find that stream" as he walked off and Ash followed him. He looked extremely depressed about something as he trudged on.

"_What was that about?"_ Ash thought as he was following him.

Meanwhile Iris and May were walking through the forest gathering berries. "You know he likes you" said Iris smirking.

"Ash?" asked May looking very curious.

"Yes, you should hear how he talks about you" said Iris trying not to laugh like crazy.

"So he does like me?" asked May curiously looking very hopeful.

"Ya, why you like him back?" asked Iris extremely curious.

"Well, I…um…He…um" May said.

"Say no more. I promise I won't tell anyone" said Iris with a smile.

"Promise" asked May who was blushing like crazy.

"Promise" said Iris, "Let's go get these berries back to camp". And they both walked back with arms full of berries.

"_So Ash does like me, I hope we can make it back to the dance. I'd love to slow dance with him" _thought may who was feeling very happy_._

Later that evening, everybody ate and they all headed into the tent to get some sleep. In the morning Ash was first to wake up and saw that may was literally right next to him and had her head on his shoulder. He smiled at the sight _"May is really wonderful. I just really want to tell her how I feel" _Ash thought and went back to sleep.

As May was sleeping a dream came to her. She was walking with Ash through a nice little city park and they were holding hands. Then they sat down on a bench and kissed each other on the lips. Then it flashed to another scene were Ash and may were getting married. They just said the vows and sealed it with a kiss. Finally it flashed to a scene were an older Ash and May were watching two little kids, a boy who looks like Ash and a girl who looked like May and smiled at each other. While she was dreaming she smiled and got closer to Ash.

Later that day they all got up and got packed and headed out. After half an hour, all of a sudden, they got surrounded by a lot of viscous looking Pokémon, who were ready to attack at a moment's notice, and big thugs, who were obviously controlling them. Then they realized.

This is a trap.

**Cliff hanger! I thought you guys might like it. Remember to comment and I will get chapter 3 up as soon as possible. You will love the plot twist.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK guys, here's chapter 3. Sorry that this is a little late I was out of town and did not have my computer. Thanks to the people who made this one of their favorites and had alerts made for this story. It truly means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter. **

"Well, well, well" said one of the big thugs who next to a Croconaw, "The party is finally here" then he smirked with pleasure.

"Bring it. Eelektross, show 'em what you're made of!" exclaimed Chase as he tossed an Ultraball strait ahead. The ball stopped spinning and opened and white light then came out of it; then the light stopped about three inches above the ground and started to form an eel with arms. When the light was gone a blue eel with beige under belly and fins appeared. It had a red circular mouth below its head with four fang like teeth sticking out on the four corners of it. It also had two arms with circular hands and three claws on each. "Eelektro" it exclaimed.

"Ok here's the plan. I stun them with Eelektross's thunder wave and we all make a run for it." said chase quietly so the bad guys wouldn't hear him.

The whole gang nodded in agreement. Chase was about to tell Eelektross to use thunder wave when all of a sudden "So. I see that you held up your end of the bargain Mr. Wilson" said the silhouette of a tall man.

"Night Blade" Chase said angrily. When we came into the light the gang got a better look at the character. He was about 6"9 and had messy black hair that was covered by a grey bandana. He was wearing a sea blue jacket and black jeans. There were also those cold green eyes which one (The right one) had a really nasty scar over.

"Mr. Wilson?" asked Iris "Chase is that…" then she noticed Chase walking toward the man.

"I'm sorry guys" chase said with a really sad tone "Eelektross, thunder wave on them. Now" he commanded.

Then Eelektross was covered in sparks and exclaimed, "Eelek Tross!" As bolts of lightning came off of him and blasted the four friends.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" they all yelled and collapsed unconscious after the attack.

"_What have I done" _Chase thought. Then recalled Eelektross and started to walk off with the pirates.

When the gang finally gained consciousness, they discovered that they were all tied up at the foot of a tree near a really big cave and all of their pokeballs were missing. Also Pikachu and Axew were in cages right by them. "Hey, what's going on here" Shouted May as she started to squirm and wriggle out of the ropes.

"So they're all a wake" said Night Blade

"Good. Now we can start." He said while smirking.

"Start what?" asked Chase as he stood up to face the villain.

"Getting the orb out of the cave" said the villain with a devious smile.

"What! This is what you need the civilians for? It's way too dangerous and they could die in there!" said chase as he raised his voice.

"They go in there or the deal is off" said Night Blade as he started to get angry and looked down at chase.

"I… fine" said angrily as he walked to a nearby tree.

"Now untie them, so they can go in" said Night Blade.

"Wait, won't they try and escape then?" said a henchman curiously.

"Not as long" he said as he grabbed May by the rope, "as I have her" then he put a knife to her neck and smiled.

"May!" said Ash in a very worried tone. Then he tried even harder to get out of the ropes.

As he saw what happened Pikachu let loose a very high voltage thunder attack. "Nice try, those cages could survive being in the middle of a battle between Reshiram and Zekrom" Night Blade pointed out. Chase looked away as if this reminded him of something painful.

"You let her go!" yelled Ash. His face was redder than a tomato.

"I will, if you get me the orb" said the villain evilly.

"Fine" said Ash in a very mad tone.

"Good, now untie them" commanded Night Blade. As soon as they were told what to do three henchmen untied the trio. Then they were guided to the entrance of the cave.

"May don't worry we'll get you out of this" said Ash as he entered the cave.

"Please hurry Ash" said May as tears began to from in her eyes. As soon as he went deep enough into the cave she whispered, "Please" and a tear ran down her cheek.

After fifteen minutes of walking through the cave they came upon a small gorge that they could not jump over. "What do we do know" asked Cilan who began to scratch his head.

"We have to do something" Ash said very angrily. They all began to look around to see something that might help.

"Oh, I get it" said Iris and started to walk to walk into the gorge.

"Wait!" said Ash and Cilan right before she stepped onto nothing. As soon as her foot came down it stopped right before she could fall as if something stopped it. "Huh?" said Ash and Cilan with a stupid face and confused face.

"Ha! I knew it. It's an optical illusion. There is a safe path right here. Now follow me." Iris said as she continued. Carefully the two continued to follow her until they got to the other side. Then they entered a hallway that was obviously booby trapped.

"Ok, we have to be very careful. Who know what traps this hallway has" Cilan said observingly.

"This place has pit traps here, here, here, and here" Iris claimed as she pointed to four random spots.

"How can you tell about the different traps" asked Ash as he looked at the four spots.

"Where I'm from kids learn to observe their surroundings carefully. So I can tell what kind of traps we'll encounter and how to avoid them" Iris said happily. Then all three of them walked around the pits with care. After they exited the hallway they came upon the final room as they could see the room with the orb ahead. "Ok, so walk in a straight line. There is a path small enough for us to walk normally in a straight line. Step off and you'll activate pressures which will make something bad happen" said Iris calmly.

"What'll happen" asked Ash. Iris merely shrugged her shoulders and got in a straight line Iris first, Ash second, Cilan third. Then they all started to walk in a straight line at a normal pace. Everything was going perfectly when all of a sudden Ash tripped over a rock and accidentally stepped onto the pressures. Then the roof became covered in large spikes and flew down fast.

"Run!" Iris yelled and they all made a run for it toward the room. The roof was about to catch up to them when they all entered the room. "Ok this is it. There are no traps here so we don't have to worry."

Then Ash ran over and grabbed the orb off of the pedestal which it laid. "So now how do we get back" Ash asked curiously as he inspected the orb. The orb was a light blue with a tint of green and had a faint glow.

"Found something" said Cilan. "Looks like some kind of symbols"

"Oh. I know those symbols. They're instructions on how to get out. Apparently all we have to do is press this button" she claimed as they pressed the little button under the symbols. Then they heard clanking gears and the roof from the other room has lost its spikes and went back to the normal position. "Ok the traps have been deactivated"

"Good, now let's get back to May" Ash said very worriedly. "_Please be ok" _thought Ash. Then they all headed back down the hall with the orb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 everyone. I forgot to mention this in my other chapters but I sadly do not own Pokémon. If I did there would be a few changes. Like Ash capturing Lucario. Any way something major will be revealed and you'll have to find out what.**

**Empoleon: are you done yet.**

**Me: when did you get out of your pokeball?**

**Empoleon: about a half hour ago.**

**Me: return. Sorry so here it is.**

As the three friends returned from the cave they found that things were exactly like when they left. Night Blade still had May tied up with a knife to her throat and chase was still at the tree looking very mad. While May stilled looked like she was about to cry. "Ash your back" she said happily.

"What are we, chopped liver" asked Iris. Looking very mad

"I see you brought back the orb" Night blade said. Ash then handed him the orb at was given May. About three seconds later they got handcuffs on them.

"What the heck" shouted Ash "Why are you doing this"? Then he charged Night Blade only to get stopped by two goons.

"You know too much of my plan so I can't let you go" said the villain nonchalantly.

"You'll never get away with this" yelled Cilan

"Pika pikapi" yelled Pikachu from his cage and used an iron tale to try to get out while Axew used outrage to try and get out only to still be confined and confused afterward.

"Will you two stop that. I already told you those cages are indestructible. Anyway lets go the ship is waiting" commanded Night Blade. Then they all got packed up and headed to the beach were five speed boats were waiting for them. The all boarded the boats and headed out to sea. About a half our later they saw an enormous ship that was a little bit bigger than a cruise ship.

When they boarded Night Blade went up to the top deck while the gang was escorted far below deck. When they reached the brig May got untied and the others got there handcuffs off and shoved into two cells. Ash and May in one and Iris and Cilan in the other. Then they put Pikachu and Axew along with their pokeballs on a desk in front of them. "Have fun" said one of the goons as they left.

"There has got to be away out" Ash said as he pulled on the bars.

"I doubt it, these bars are probably like their cages" Cilan said and pointed to the captured Pokémon. After five minutes ash gave up.

"Well now what do we do" asked May as she laid down on one of the beds.

"I don't know, but at least this is like old times. Right" asked Ash as he sat down on the other bed.

May then sat up and responded "Ya, it is. Isn't it" then produced a very happy smile.

"_Wow May looks really nice when she's happy" _Ash thought, then smiled back. Then ash thought of a question and asked "Why do you think Chase betrayed us. We trusted him and he betrayed us".

"I don't know Ash. He probably has his own reasons. I think he did for money" she said and started to get angry. Then two different thugs came in with four plates covered in glop. One went over to Ash and May's cell with two plates and the other to Iris and Cilan's cell also with two plates.

"Dinner is served" said the one at their cell as he slid up a part of the bottom of the bars so he could slide their plates toward them. Then he slid the part of the bars back down after he got them in. The other buy pulled out two cans of Pokémon food and poured one each in the two Pokémon's cages. Then they both left.

"Nice dinner" Ash said sarcastically.

"Ya, I wish Brock was here" said May as she poked the mush with her spoon. Then they both smiled at each other.

_In Iris and Cilan's cell. _

"We'll this is fun" Iris said annoyingly.

"Things could be worse. At least we know our Pokémon are ok" Cilan pointed out.

"Ya I guess" she said.

_Back in Ash and May's prison cell. _

"You know this glop isn't bad" Ash said with a full mouth.

"You actually tried it" asked May who was astonished then poked her food again.

"Ya, I thought why not and took a little bite and it's not bad" Ash said and grinned.

"Wow you really haven't changed" she chuckled.

"Come on try it" he said as he waved his spoon.

"Fine" she said and took a very tinny bite "Huh your right" she said as she started to gobble it down. Then he did the same. Then night came and they all decided to go to bed. At about midnight Ash woke up to someone coming down.

"Hey guy's wake up" Ash said to his friends.

"Ash" May said wearily.

"What going on" asked Iris.

Then out of the darkness Chase appeared.

"Chase, what are you doing here" Ash angrily said and approached the bars.

Then he walked up to him "I'm here to help you guys". Then Chase walked over to the wall and grabbed the keys.

"We don't want your help after you betrayed us" said a very angry Cilan.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen. I swear" Chase said.

"Ya sure" May said sarcastically.

"I guess either way you get your money and leave without a shred of guilt" Ash said angrily

"It's not about money! You don't know the whole story; you don't know what he has over me! What he has is the most important thing to me!" Chase shouted and was now crying rivers. "J…just take the keys I'm leaving". Then he tossed Ash the keys and left.

"Wow, what was that about" Ash asked. Then he looked at May.

"I don't know. Anyway, let's get out of here" May said to him. Then Ash went through different keys until he found the right one and opened the door. Then he did the same with Iris and Cilan, and their Pokémon.

"Ok, let's get going" Ash said and the all headed to the top deck. They strangely saw no guards so they all headed to edge.

"I see a rock formation right over there. It has plenty of cover so we can stay there to find out why Chase did this" Cilan said.

"Ok, let's swim" Ash said then jumped into the water. After him May jumped then Iris then Cilan. Then they all swam to the rock. In two minutes they were there. Ash got on and helped May up. When their hands met they both smiled and blushed a little. When she got on the rock she sat next to him and they continued to smile and blush.

"I think I'm going to puke" said Iris irately as she stared at them.

"Just leave them alone" said Cilan.

"Fine" said Iris sadly "Come on Axew". Then Axew followed here to the other side of the rock.

They all decided that they should get some sleep after a few minutes. Cilan agreed to take first watch. Ash and May settled by the edge of the side with the cover. They both put their backs to the rock and immediately fell asleep.

"Guys wake up" said Cilan in a loud whisper to his friends to wake them up. When Ash and May woke up they that May Had snuggled up to Ash with her head on his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash" said May who was really embarrassed and got up.

Ash got up and said "No May, its ok. Really" then they both smiled.

"Look" Said Iris pointing toward the ship. They both looked to see everyone on the deck and Night Blade holding the orb. Chase was next to him.

"Ok Night Blade I held up my end of the deal know you need to hold up yours" Said Chase very, very angrily.

"Fine, boys Bring up our end of this bargain" Night Blade commanded. Then two guards came up with a person in the middle. The person was hard to see but they looked about Chase's height with long blonde hair and white skin. Wearing a tattered green shirt and white shorts with white shoes.

Chase then looked like he was in pain then said "Anna".

**So what did you guys think? Hope you guys like the ending. I thought for a little while to come up with it.  
Empoleon: And that was hard for him**

**Me: Shut up**

**Empoleon: Or what**

**Me: Or I will tell Floatsal about that Lopunny we met back in Sinnoh.**

**Empoleon: We were just friends **

**Me: Whatever. Any way Please comment. And chapter Five will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey was up guys. I know I haven't been around for a while but my computer wasn't working and I was in this really big tournament. I won. Booyaaaa!**

**Empoleon: you only won because of me.**

**Me: ya sure. I think samurott would have a different opinion.**

**Matt: I'm with Empoleon**

**Me: Who let you in!**

**Matt: I'm your best bud **

**Me: still at least knock. I might have to kick you out.**

**Matt: I brought a 25 pound bag of sloppy Joes and 30 cans of ice tea.**

**Me: Ok you can stay (Grabs bag and cans greedily)**

**Empoleon: this should be fun. (Sarcastically) **

**Me: By the way I still do not own Pokémon and probably never will. But we can all hope for the best.**

**Empoleon: and that's probably not the best**

**Me: shut up **

**All: here's the story! :{)**

Everyone was utterly stunned at what they were seeing. Chase was standing there looking as if he was in pain. Standing opposite was Night Blade. Behind him were the two goons and the girl named Anna. "Boys" commanded the villain nudged his head toward chase. Then the thugs pushed the girl toward Chase and he was able to catch her before she fell.

"Chase thank HO-oh you're here I was so scared" she said in a very worried tone.

"IT's ok Anna everything will be fine. Trust me"

Ash looked over to May and then imagined them in their shoes. "_Now I wonder chase did that. I would do the same for May" _Ash thought to himself.

Back on the ship a crewman ran up from a lower deck yelling "Captain, Captain the prisoners escaped".

"We'll find them later. Now we have to become the undefeatable" Claimed Night blade as he held the orb to the sky.

"Know that you have your stupid orb, we're leaving. Empoleon come on out" as he said it he tossed a pokeball in to the air. Then it popped open a bright flash of white light appeared. As it disappeared a giant black penguin with blue outlined wings and a blue caller with a blue line running down its torso and back. It has a gold crest shaped like the prongs of a trident witch connected to its beak. It also had white down feathers on its front. "Empoleon!" it exclaimed as it threw its wings in the air.

As they were about to jump off the boat they were surrounded by grunts. "You can't leave know, the party is about to start" they brought out a Jolteon, Electivire, Galvantula, and a Manectrick.

"Sorry, but we have to bolt. Let's go!" yelled Chase and shoved the goons in his way aside. Then Empoleon jumped into the water and waited for them. "Go with Empoleon I'll hold them off" he said to Anna then gave her his pokeballs

"No. I don't want us to be separated again" she said refusing to go.

"It's better that they take me than you. Empoleon help me out" then as he was instructed the emperor Pokémon jumped out of the water and grabbed her.

"Chase!" she shouted as Empoleon carried her away.

"Use Thunder on them" yelled the captain then the four electric types shot bolts of electricity at them.

"NO!" then Chase jumped in front of them and got the shocking of his life time. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHH" he shouted. Then when it was over he collapsed unconscious with steam coming off of him.

"We'd better leave" said Iris moving to the back to the rock.

"How the heck do we get off of this rock" Ash claimed pointing out the obvious.

"I know how" said May as she tossed a pokeball in the air. It popped open and out came a giant blue turtle with cannons coming out of its shell. "Blast" it exclaimed.

"Oh that must be Wartortle, long time no see" Ash said. Then Blastoise jumped into the water with the top of its shell and top of its head and eyes sticking out.

May then jumped onto its shell then said "Ok every one hop on". Then slowly Ash came on and got on next to May, then Iris and Cilan behind them. "Hey Blastoise, do ya think that you can follow that Empoleon" she asked.

"Blastoise" it claimed in affirmation. Then it sped off after Empoleon, not near as fast but still pretty fast.

Clearly shown that she never had gone this fast before May looked a little scared so Ash put his arm around her to comfort her. As he did this she looked at him and silently thanked him, Ash smiled back to respond. Iris merely rolled her eyes and Cilan chuckled a little. Empoleon going faster than the speedboats that brought them got to shore in minutes, while it took Blastoise a little longer being larger. When they finally got to shore they could see Anna starting a fire on the beach.

As they got on to shore Empoleon immediately shot a powerful hydro pump. Thankfully it was only a warning shot so it missed. "Come one step closer and it won't miss" Anna threatened.

"It's ok we know Chase" Cilan Claimed. As she heard Chases name she fell to the ground in tears and cried. Empoleon tried his best to comfort her.

When may tried to help he raised his wing in defense. "Blast, Blastoise" Blastoise said to Empoleon to convince him.

After that Empoleon lowered his wing and May sat down next to her. "It's ok. Tell me what happened".

**Me: …**

**Matt: what happened to him?**

**Empoleon: He's in a coma from eating too many sloppy joes and too many ice teas **

**Matt: will he be ok?**

**Me: (Empoleon lifts up head) UH uhUhu huhuhuH**

**Empoleon: he should be by the end of the next chapter (drops head).**

**Matt: so please review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
